Sora, Donald
Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series (ソラ、ドナルド＆グーフィー：TVシリーズ Sora, donarudo & gūfī: TV shirīzu) is an upcoming Japanese-American 3-D Anime series based on the Disney and Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts. It will first air on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. It will air on Disney Channel,ABC Family and Disney XD. Idea Plot The Characters Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Still Lived in Toontown, But They Discovered Lots of Things, Culture and More About California and Other States and Countries From Around the Globe. Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Ruff and Reddy ( Hanna-Barbera characters ) Lillipup , Herdier and Stoutland ( pokémon best whises , pokémon ediciones blanco y negro ) Hamet ( pokémon quartz ) Sever ( pokémon quartz ) Squirriti ( pokémon quartz ) Minor Characters Roger Rabbit Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Ludwig Von Drake Kairi Miley Cyrus Demi Lovato Yogi Bear and Boo boo Peter Potamus Taiki Kudo Hunckleberry Hound Tom and Jerry The pink panther ( version pink panther and pal,s ) Mia ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Caramel ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Bitsy ( kitty my in pocket 2008 ) Kaitlin and Addison ( BFC INK dolls ) Tahu ( Bionicle 2011 ) Gali ( Bionicle 2011 ) Phineas and Ferb Asterix Obelix Epi y Blas Lilo and Stitch Jumba Jookiba Mortadelo y Filemón The Doctor (Doctor Who ) El gato Isidoro ( Heatcliff ) Bussi Bear ( el oso Bussi ) and Bello ( El perro Bello ) Sonia ( Heatcliff ) Mark Evans ( Inazuma Eleven ) Axel ( Inazuma Eleven ) Mario and Peach Toad ( Mario ) Rallen and Jeena ( spectrobes) los simpamonos ( kinder sorpresa 2010 ) nelly ( Inazuma Eleven ) Silvia ( Inazuma Eleven ) Celia ( Inazuma Eleven ) Doreamon el gato cosmico ( version 2011 ) Nobita and Shizuka ( Doraemon version 2011 ) Susi, Teo, Bruno y Mapi ( Aprendilandia ) Alfred Chicken ( version Play Station game ) Croc ( version Croc 2 of Play Station game ) Diva, Moby, Holly, Pio, Top Hat y Nameless ( Pet Pals of Gruppo Alcuni ) Mochilo ( the fruittis ) Alfred j Kwak Topo Henk ( Alfred j Kwak ) Ollie ( Alfred j Kwak ) Iglu,Bunsen, and Brisa ( Hero Kids ) Roboto ( Hero Kids ) Lupanimals ( Kinder Sorpresa 2010 ) Pincho ( the fruittis ) Webby Vanderquack ( ducktales ) Doofus ( ducktales ) Beakly ( ducktales ) Patista ( ducktales ) Roboduck ( ducktales ) Sushi Demon ( calamiticar 2011 ) Flubby ( calamiticar 2011 ) Lumacron ( calamiticar 2011 ) Madusa ( calamiticar 2011 ) Conosaur ( calamiticar 2011 ) Dynopilar ( calamiticar 2011 ) Headdy ( Dynamite Headdy ) Maruyama ( Dynamite Headdy ) Marie ( the aristocats ) Monkey D. Luffy ( one piece ) Nami ( one piece ) Ace ( one piece ) Chopper ( one piece ) General Jim ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Ruffles el payaso ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Wheelie el camioncito ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Henrietta la hipopótamo ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Clarence el viejo reloj ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Dento y Iris ( pokémon best whises ) Kantherine ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Sarah ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Achilles-v ( danball senki ) Yamano Ban ( danball senki ) Los minions ( Gru mi villano favorito ) The goons ( Gnomeo y Julieta ) Wolverine (X-Men) Cyclops (X-Men) Professor Xavier (X-Men) Colossus (X-Men) Dazzler (X-Men) Gambit (X-Men) Nightcrawler (X-Men) Forge (X-Men) Jubilee (X-Men) Iceman (X-Men) Emma Frost (X-Men) Beast (X-Men) Storm (X-Men) Pétalo, Cactus y Burbuja ( version las supernenas z ) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter game franchise) Koki el gallo ( los trotamúsicos ) Burlón el gato ( los trotamúsicos ) Tonto el burro ( los trotamúsicos ) lupo el perro ( los trotamúsicos ) Rigidón y Tico ( la vuelta al mundo de Willy Fog ) Willy Fog Princesa Romy ( la vuelta al mundo de Willy Fog ) Soren ( Ga,hoole la leyenda de los guardianes film of wanner bros ) Dartacan Amis, Portos y Dogos ( Dartacan y los tres mosqueperros ) Droopy ( MGM cartoons ) Timon & Pumba Simba Jr ( Simba en los mundiales de futbol ) Cicci ( Simba en los mundiales de futbol ) Winner ( Simba en los mundiales de futbol ) Vera and Gaspar ( characters sesame sreet of Spain ) Bluki ( sesame sreet of Spain ) Bubo ( sesame sreet of Spain ) Lenie ( sesame sreet of Germany ) Mu'Nam (seseame street of Kuwait) Bazili the Dragon (sesame street of Poland) Pino (sesame street of the Netherlands) Boombah (sesame street of India) Aanchoo (sesame street of India) Alfa (sesame street of Norway) Sonic the Hedgehog ( version Sonic X ) Bunsen and Breaker ( the muppets ) Katsper ( Simba en los mundiales de futbol ) Kermit the frog ( version muppets babies ) Miss Peggy ( version muppets babies ) Gonzo ( version muppets babies ) Fozzy Bear ( version muppets babies ) Nani ( the muppets babies ) Gustav ( Sesame Street of German co-production ) Feli Fuli ( Sesame Street of German co-production ) Tiffy ( Sesame Street of German co-production ) Charlie Brown and Snoopy ( The Peanuts) Hamtaro and Lacitos (Hamtaro) Laura Haruna ( Hamtaro ) Karla ( Hamtaro ) Jefazo ( Hamtaro ) El Chavo (El Chavo del Ocho) Quico (El Chavo del Ocho) Nono (El Chavo del Ocho) Godinez (El Chavo del Ocho) Popis (El Chavo del Ocho) The Zumbuddies ( Webkinz ) The Mazin Hamsters ( Webkinz ) Mart and Chip ( Spare Parts ps3 game ) Manchitas ( Hamtaro ) Barkbark ( Viva Piñata ) Pudgeon ( Viva Piñata ) Juicygoose ( Viva Piñata ) Kittyfloss ( Viva Piñata ) Mothdrop ( Viva Piñata ) Sweetooh ( Viva Piñata ) Júpiter ( Monsters Racers ds game ) Rokard ( Monsters Racers ds game ) Asimo ( robot of Honda ) Nabaztag ( robot of LED ) Papero ( robot of NEC ) Elmo ( Sesame Street ) Karlos Arguiñano y Eva Arguiñano Easter Bunny ( Hop Movie 2011 ) Astérix and Obélix Qrio,Aibo and Ers-210 ( the robots of SONY ) Manuel Carrasco y Malú ( cantantes ) Lloyd Kaufman (troma movie director) Dwayne Johnson (movie star) Butterbear ( the wuzzles ) Tycoon ( the wuzzles ) Pandeaver ( the wuzzles ) M-O ( Wall.e ) Gigaraptor ( Dinofroz combact ) Gigantrex ( Dinofroz combact ) Temptelephas ( Dinofroz combact ) Melody Jhonson and Jennifer Jhonson ( the sister of Melody in kh 3 ) Spún and Skín ( characters of kh 3 ) Molecula ( Cruz Delgado ) Caracolito Baby, Osito , Conejito , Perrito y Gatito ( Baby ediciones Saldaña ) Offon ( explorer gogos crazy bones ) Block ( explorer gogos crazy bones ) Chimu ( evolution gogos crazy bones ) Cruser ( evolution gogos crazy bones ) Simi ( gogos crazy bones ) Cubic ( gogos crazy bones ) Jetroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Patroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Gyroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Steamroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Syrus ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Yugi Moto ( yu-gi-oh ) Yugi Yami ( yu-gi-oh ) Joey Wheeler ( yu-gi-oh ) Tea Gardner ( yu-gi-oh ) Oopsy Bear and Cheer Bear ( care bears 2008 version ) Grumpy Bear , Funshine Bear , Share Bear and Amigo Bear ( care bears 2008 version ) Beast King Barbaros and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos ( yu-gi-oh gx duels monsters ) Rescueroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Shuttleroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) UFOroid ( yu-gi-oh gx ) Buneary ( pokémon diamond and perl and pet of Mickey Mouse ) Ducklett and Swanna ( pokémon blanco y negro, pokémon best whises and pet of Minnie Mouse ) Pluto Pinocho ( golden films ) El patito feo ( cuentos de Anderssen ediciones saldaña s.a.) Bob the polar bear ( south pole Mike Bonales ) Scott the artic fox ( south pole Mike Bonales ) Los Angelosos ( Vir Toys ) Nene Amano ( digimon xross wars ) Kiriha Aonuma ( digimon xross wars ) Red Bird ( angry birds ) Blue Bird ( angry birds ) White Bird ( angry birds ) Green Bird ( angry birds ) Yellow Bird ( angry birds ) experiment 015 ( Ruggles ) ( experiment of lilo and stitch ) experiment 030 ( Vialet ) ( experiment of lilo and stitch ) experiment 087 ( Puddles ) ( experiment of lilo and stitch ) Qbo ( robot of linux os ) Idroid 01 ( planeta de agostini ) Pheasants ( the animals of farthing serie tv ) The hares ( the animals of farthing serie tv ) Whistler ( the animals of farthing serie tv ) Warp ( Warp EA games 2011 ) Banner y Flappy Villains The Evil Toon Collector Pete Judge Doom Roberto ( Futurama ) Brutus ( el gato isidoro ) Lotso ( toy story 3 ) Lucifer ( cirindella ) Grand Duke of Owls Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Toad (Marvel Comics) Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Scarlett Witch (Marvel Comics) Mystique (Marvel Comics) Pyro (Marvel Comics) Chimera (Marvel Comics) One Tail , Two Tails and Nine Tails ( Naruto Shippuden Kizuna Drive ) Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Alyson Stoner as Kairi Charles Fleicher as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Wayne Knight as The Evil Toon Collector Jim Cummings as Pete James Horan as Judge Doom Brenda Song as Herself Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Zack Efron as Himself Vanessa Hudgens as Herself Tiffany Thornton as Herself Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon Guest Stars Lindsey Shaw as Herself Adam West as Himself Tara Strong as The Waitress of The ToonTown Cafe Steve Martin as Himself Japanese Cast International verisons ﻿ Trivia *This is The Following Show and is a Spinoff to Mickey Mouse Works *This Show Airs on Disney Channel, ABC Family and Disney XD Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Animation Category:Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Television Series Category:Upcoming